Summoner's Awakening
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: After everything happened at the ministry in fifth yr. Harry finds himself in the Chamber of Secrets with Padfoot's spirit. Following Padfoot, Harry prays to a statue awakening his summoner abilities. Full Sum & other notes inside. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy X. And really, people have already use the whole Harry is a summoner thing before. It seemed fun, so I wanted to kind of try.

Summary: Harry runs to the Secret Chamber of Salazar's after the incident at the MOM in fifth year. With Sirius's death and the betrayal of certain Gryffindors, Harry finds himself following the spirit of Padfoot and praying to a strange statue that had been hidden for a long time. Turns out, Harry is a summoner.

Doesn't have much to do with FFX at first but I have three stories figured out for this.

First Story: Summoner's Awakening- Takes place in hP world and will be two-three chapters if I continue.

Second Story: Summoner's Wish- Takes place in Zanarkand and will be two chapters if I continue

Third Story: Summoner's Heart- Takes place in Spira. I am unsure how many chapter this would be if I were to continue.

Pairings: Neville/Luna Fred/George (for now, might change if I continue it) Harry:none (Will change if I continue it) Remus:none (might change if I continue it)

Warnings: Slash when I get to it, will be light for now. Incest, again will be light. Will be other things if I continue with the story, depends on if people want me to. Might continue just for the heck of it.

Languages: Parseltongue- _"ssblahss"_

_**"Summons talking to/with their summoner"**_

_Hat talking with Harry_

Harry's looks at beginning of story: Shoulder length black hair, glasses, bright green eyes, light tanned skin. 15 yrs old. Baggy clothes. Petite. 5'4". Malnourishment and all that jazz played a factor in his height.

Harry's looks later on: Long black hair past waist, usually braided or pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck. 17 yrs old. Bright green eyes had darken to bottle green. Soft, pale skin. 5'6". Still small for his age and probably won't gain anymore height. He wears clothes that fit him now due to his Guardians taking him shopping.

Anan: Based on an African trickster god in the form of a spider. Wings resembling spiderwebs. Hands become pointed claws near the fingers. Long black hair pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck. Light hazel eyes. Medium bronze skin. The first. (You'll understand soon enough.) Personality I'll leave for you to discover. Smiles.

Maharani: long curly black hair reaching below waist, sea-blue eyes, and pale skin. Rune atoos exist encircling her neck, wrists, ankles. She is a hunter who uses dark magic. Loosely based on Diana, goddess of the moon and hunt. The second. Views Harry as a little brother, so is very protective when it comes to him.

AAL: Right, well, I decide to do a very long oneshot. If people like this I might just work on this story (making it muti-chapter) until I get inspired for the others. It doesn't really crossover with Final Fantasy X much at first but then again it does. Just read and you'll understand… maybe.

The notes above are for your benefit mainly, because I am lazy so I seem to skip out on the details some what. Also, not all the character notes will be posted here, some of it will be posted at the end with some other notes.

Pauses. Well, I think it's time to start this story. Glares at laptop. I sometimes hate my ideas, but I can't bring myself to pass them on. Stupid plot bunnies.

Title: Summoner's Awakening

Part One: Awakening

Harry fell to the ground upon reaching the Chamber of Secrets that had been created by Salazar Slytherin. He allowed himself to cry for once. Everything had gone wrong.

First, Sirius died, leaving Harry behind. Then his friends betrayed him. His only relatives hated him with a passion that could only equal to Voldemort's hatred of him. Dumbledore was doing his best to help, but he still treated Harry as a child when right now it was more important to be an adult. An equal.

Remus was off on some duty for the Order of the Pheonix. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Gabrielle, Neville, Luna, and Fleur were the only people who cared for Harry. However, they were having difficulties in staying in contact with him. The ministry was demanding that Harry fight now that they knew Voldemort was alive... well, back in a sense. Harry couldn't really bring himself to use the word "alive" in the same sentence as "Voldemort" considering that Voldemort resembled a dead corpse.

No, Harry thought as he wiped away his tears, this is no time for crying. "What I need is to find away to survive. I need training. I need to find a way to defeat voldemort once and for all."

Harry looked around the gloomy Chamber he was in. Searching for an answer. He found none.

Harry sighed. How was he too achieve his goals. "Sirius, why did you have to go? I need you."

As if his plea had been some sort of stange summon, Harry heard the sound of a happy bark that he had only ever associated with Sirius's animagus form, Padfoot.

"I'm just hearing things. my mind must be playing tricks on me," Harry muttered knowing that it was impossible for Sirius to be there with him in any form.

Soft, padded steps approached him from the side with a soft whine to accompany them.

Harry looked up at the sound. Sure, that he was not imagining things.

"Padfoot?" Harry's voice choked on the soft whisper as he stared at the spectre before him.

Indeed, Padfoot sat before him, wagging his tail with a dog grin on his face. However, Padfoot was also very much a spectre or ghost of some sort.

Padfoot barked again, once he had Harry's attention. He then stood up and walked off slightly, before looking back at Harry with a sharp bark. An order for Harry to follow. Harry did so, unsure of what else to do. He had asked for help, and it seemed he was recieving it. Who was he to question this chance for guidance.

Padfoot led him around to the side of the statue for Slazar Slytherin, scratching at a wall. Catching on Harry used his parselmouth abilities. _"ssOpenss."_

The wall blocking the hidden entrance vanished in a strange soft light mixed with a soft blue mist after some sort of rune appeared.

Harry blinked in surprise while Padfoot gave a bark of laughter. Harry glared. "Hush you. I'm still not happy that you left me behind."

Padfoot shook his shaggy head, offering another dog grin while trying to look innocent at the same time. Harry looked right back at the dog seeming to say, "I know you're lying, but I can't blame you."

The dog gave another happy bark before continuing on, Harry following right behind him. Padfoot led Harry to an elborate door with no handles. Snakes were carved into the door, seemingly to be guarding something important just beyond.

Harry could hear a low hum of some sort of music. A sense of peace filled him suddenly. Harry just knew that whatever was beyond this door would be helpful, and whatever it was, it had been waiting a long time for him.

Harry glanced at the snakes, taking them in before he spoke. _"ssPleasse allow me entrancess to the room you guardss."_

the snakes came to life. They flicked their tongues in his direction. Harry allowed them to do what they wished, knowing it was some sort of test. One of the snakes spoke. _"ssYou aress the firsst to come in a longss time ssince the otherss."_

_"The other triedss to get inss, but he wass not the oness we were toldss to wait forss." _The other picked up.

The first spoke once more. _"ssPass child. Ssee if you aress the oness. If sso we can finally resstss."_

The snakes went back to being frozen guards on the doors. The door moved upward, leaving the way open for Harry. Padfoot whined and sat. Harry frowned, but nodded in understanding. This was obviously something he would need to do on his own.

Harry stepped into the room and the door closed behind him. The hum of music was louder, but still faint, as if it was slowly fading out of existence. Harry could not even make out the words.

Taking in his surroundings, Harry gasped when he realized that the humming seemed to come from the statue standing in the center of the room.

The man seemed to be the only real thing in the room, for there was almost nothing else except some sort of alter before the statue. Harry realized that the alter was there so people could pray to the statue.

The statue itself seemed amazing to him. It was of a young man, well male creature that almost passed as human. He would have passed if it wasn't for the flimsy looking wings that resembled spiderwebs. His hands had a slightly clawed look to them, but it only made the man seem more handsome and dangerous. He seemed to be wearing strange clothes of some sort, but again the only enhanced his appearance. The eyes were closed halfway and locked onto the alter before him, waiting for something. The figure also seemed to be holding a staff as a weapon.

Harry also noted that the statue seemed to be made of marble of some kind.

Harry knelt on before the statue placing his hands before him and slightly leaning over the alter. He would pray to this statue, if only to find comfort in the act. He closed his eyes, and through his praying Harry laid his heart, mind, and soul bare before this creature.

Harry lost track of time, but eventually he felt a brush of wings against his back. He opened his eyes and stared at te spirit before him. He could hear words of acceptance in his mind.

_**"Greetings Summoner. It has been a long time since I have found someone worthy. Salazar was the last one. I will help you child. I will help you understand your powers, and I will teach you. Do you accept?"**_

Harry knew his answer. "Yes, I accept."

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Remus Lupin felt the moment that something big had change. He instantly knew it had to involve Harry somehow. However, he was not the only one to feel it. The other werewolves stopped what they were doing and looked up at the quarter moon, sensing the change as well.

After several minutes they turned their gazes to Remus, who felt that he had to rush back to harry's side. He could feel a sense of urgency, a need to be by Harry's side and to protect him. What was going on?

"Go." The alpha of the werewolf pack Remus was currently negotiating with commanded.

Remus hesitated.

The alpha smiled slightly. "Do not worry. Tell your Headmaster that we will remain neutral for now. Go. You are no longer required to do this. Our Mother agrees. Your place is with your cub."

Remus nodded respectively before rushing out of the caves that he had been staying in the past couple of weeks. It was true. Whatever had changed, it was now important to be there for his cub.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Neville and Luna shared a glance. They felt the sudden shift. Something had happened, and like all things of this magnitude it involved there friend Harry.

It had been two days since the others had betrayed Harry's friendship, and Harry had disappeared. So, of course Harry was probably involved.

Neville and Luna were currently in the library discussing ways to get back at Harry's ex-friends.

Quickly they closed the books they had been flipping through. Harry was returning, and something big was going to happen.

Harry would arrive in the Great Hall soon. They could feel that the knowledge was true. Hogwarts seem to be radiating with the knowledge.

Once the books were put away, the two rushed to the Great Hall. It was time to pledge their loyalties to Harry. Not Dumbledore, not Voldemort, and definitely not the MOM. Only to Harry.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Fred and George closed the shop that they had just opened. They were rushing around gathering things. They would have to ask Lee Jordan to look after the shop for a while.

The twins had felt a shift in magic and they knew it was an ancient art of some sort returning. The also knew Harry was right in the middle of it.

They would go to support and protect Harry. It seemed to be their new meaning in life. They would help their baby bro out. They would be there for him pulling pranks the whole way.

Quickly, they grabbed any last minute things they could think of. Once done, the twins looked around, making sure they had everything.

"I do believe we are ready Forge."

"I agree Gred. To Hogsmeade?"

"To Hogsmeade."

The two grabbed floo powder and left their shop, not entirely sure when they would be back.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Everyone was surprised to find the twins had returned so suddenly in the Great Hall flinging the doors wide open. Neville and Luna rushed over to them. Each of them carried a bag slung over there shoulders.

No one was sure of what to make of it. The four whispered amongst themselves, ignoring everyone else. They only looked up when Remus entered the Great Hall looking a bit exhausted. Despites how tired he was, remus joined the four teens.

Everyone watched, hoping to get some clue as to what was going on. Ron and Hermione decided to approach the group after several minutes of failing to gain their attention. Ginny joined the two as they passed where she was sitting.

Before they reached them the doors leading to the Great Hall opened. There stood Harry Potter. His ex-friends froze in place. He igorned them and glanced at the group standing there.

Why are they here? Harry thought. He could feel Anan, the summon, chuckle in his mind. _**They were called young one. They felt a pull.**_

Called?

_**They are your guardians. Their duty is to protect you and help you on your journey, which is usually called a pilgrimage.**_

Why?

_**Because, there are other summons you must find.**_

Oh, that makes sense.

_**No doubt.**_

Harry glanced at the group. He smiled at them lovingly. These five were his family, and always would be. "Greetings, my guardians."

Remus approached him first pulling Harry into a hug. "My cub. My summoner." The words just came to Remus. He had no idea why, but he knew it was important and that Harry would explain eventually.

The twins were next pulling Harry into another hug as soon as Remus let Harry go. "Hiya baby bro. I can't believe this is happening."

Luna hugged him next. "I am honored to be your guardian cousin."

Neville hugged him as well. "Everything just seems to happen to you."

Harry smiled at them. He turned his attention to the Great Hall. He saw the Professor Dumbledore had stood up. "You may stay there Headmaster." He called out.

"Harry, my boy-"

"No, Professor. I must go. I need to learn about my powers. I will return in time for my seventh year, that is, if you don't mind?"

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore paused. He took in the group before him and remembered the words that he had been able to hear. A summoner. There hadn't been one in a long time. He smiled in a grandfatherly way before sitting back down. It was time to allow Harry James Potter to grow without his help. He waved at the group in a signal to go and as a sign of acceptance. He could feel tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, grandpa." He heard Harry say. He didn't look up until he was sure that Harry and his Guardians had left Hogwarts, tears rolling down his cheeks silently.

Part Two: A Year and A Few Months Later

Harry stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest staring at his home, for Hogwarts had always been his home. He could tell that it had changed within the year he had been gone. How? He was uncertain.

He felt a pair of arms encircle him. Anan. _**"I did not summon you Anan."**_ Harry stated softly.

"_**You do not need to summon me. I am here anyways. You are home, but you are scared."**_

"_**Anan! Leave him alone. You would be too if you were him."**_ A light musical voice growled slightly.

This was Maharani. She had been the second summon Harry had received. She had long curly black hair to below her waist, sea-blue eyes, pale skin. She was a hunter with ties to darker magics. Rune tatoos encircled her neck, wrists, and ankles. She wore a black vest over a blue blouse, a long black skirt with slits on both sides going up to her thighs. She carried a long bow with a quiver of arrows on her, both engraved with runes as well.

Maharani and Anan did not get along, and they wouldn't tell Harry why. Of course, the problem centered around Harry. Anan considered Harry as his in a possessive lover way. Maharani viewed Harry as hers in an overly protective sister way. Therefore the two were each others worst nightmares when it came to Harry.

Harry shifted slightly so he had a better grip on his summoning staff, which he now used for magic as well. His staff was black with a white circle extending on the top. The white circle had four arrows pointing outwards, and four smaller arrows pointing inwards. In the center a small emerald green orb floated. Along the whole staff and orb were runes as well.

"_**Will you both please stop fighting? You're not helping me in the slightest."**_ Harry asked softly.

The two nodded before disappearing from his view.

Harry sighed in relief. It had taken a little over a year fo him to find all the other summons that existed in the world he lived in.

Luna stepped forward and fixed his baided hair silently. It was a comforting gesture, one that helped settle Harry's nerve. Once he was calmed, Harry smiled at his family. "I believe, it is time we return."

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Everyone was chatting in the Great Hall, but even though it portrayed a happy atmoshpere, gloom lurked in the shadows. Ron, Hermione, and all the others who had once been Harry's friends had been shunned the past year when it was discovered that they had been partly at fault for driving Harry away. No one was willing to forgive them, especially when they found out what they had done.

They had been using Harry for his fame. Then, they had the nerve to declare that he was at fault for almost getting them killed each year after they had told him why they had befriended him.

So they were sitting by themselves and not talking at all.

Everyone was shocked when he doors to the Great Hall were opened softly. They watched as six people entered. Each wearing a hood to hide their face, and each carrying different weapons.

Two were carrying swords. They were the same height and moved an identical way. One was wearing gloves, and seemed to have a build for stealing. Another held a long bow in their hands and had quivers slung across their backs within easy reach. The fifth was carrying throwing knives and daggers, some hidden and others in plain sight. However, it was the sixth one that caught most people by surpise. A staff.

The one carrying the staff slowly lifted their hand up and removed the hood. "I'm home." Harry Potter had returned.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Silence spread throught the hall as shock settled in.

There stood Harry Potter, their saviour, and the person who had been missing for a year. He no longer wore glasses, revealing his wide bottle green eyes. His hair was longer now and pulled back into a braid it seemed. He also had softer pale skin. However, he didn't seem to have gained any height.

The other removed their hoods as well. This revealed the twins, Fred and George Weasley, as the ones carrying the swords. Luna was the one who seemed to be a thief, she also still had a dreamy smile on her face. The one carrying the bows and arrows was Remus Lupin. Neville was revealed to be the one with the knives and daggers.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the group. "Welcome back, everyone. It is good to see you all again."

Harry smiled at him as well. "It is good to be home."

Part Three: Explanations

Harry sat in the Headmaster's Office with his guadians. The six were waiting for the Headmaster and other teachers. Currently, Harry was petting Fawkes as he listened to his guardians talk.

"It's good to be back." Neville stated as he hugged Luna close.

Neville and Luna were currently going out. Harry new that after the war Neville planned to get married to Luna. They both wore simple engagement rings.

"Yes. I wonder what they will want to know?" Luna smiled at Neville, shifting into a more comfortable position.

The twins, who had decided to tranfigure one of the chairs into a couch, were currently laying on said couch intertwined comfortably and seemed content to just dose off. So Harry was slightly surprised when Fred spoke (Harry had learned to tell them apart over the past year and few months as well as the others). "After this, the two of us are going to check on our shop. Lee said things were going well, but we'd still like to be see for ourselves. You guys attending your last year of Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Harry answered when everyone looked towards him. "What are you two going to do while Neville, Luna and I attend our last year?"

"We'll work at the shop. However, we'll come if you call for us. After all you are our summoner." George replied.

"How about you Remus?"

Remus thought about his answer to Luna's question. "I'm going to stay as close to Harry as possible, so maybe move to Hogsmeade, unless Albus doesn't mind me staying at the school."

The door opened sending the six into silence as the teacher's and the Headmaster entered.

Once everyone was seated at a table the Headmaster had tranfigured out of the couch the twins had previously occupied, they began.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

"Harry, my boy, how have you been?"

Harry smiled. "I've been good grandpa. Sorry it took so long to come back but…"

"No. It's quite alright. I see you and you're friends have all taken your Newts at some point and passed. I just wonder why you want to finish your schooling if you have no need."

"Ah, we felt it would be better that way. Luna will be in our year?"

"Of course."

Harry sighed in relief. He had been worried about that. "So, any questions?"

"Harry, why did you leave?" McGonagall asked.

"Apart from the traitors? Because he had to." Remus answered.

"Because I am now a summoner, and I had to go on a pilgrimage to find the other summons. It took longer than I had expected but I did manage to do it." Harry explained.

"So, you are Salazar's heir." Snape stated, face blank as he was unsure of what to think.

Harry bowed his head slightly in agreement.

Neville grinned. "Harry also happens to be one of Gryffindor's heir and one of Ravenclaw's as well as Hufflepuff's."

"Neville!" Luna and Harry scolded.

The Headmaster smiled warmly at the scene before him. It was wonderful to have his missing students as well as the twins and the last Marauder back. Speaking of which, "Remus what are you planning to do?"

"I was hoping to stay here at the castle with Harry, if that's okay?"

"Of course, as long as you don't mind tutoring the students who might need help?"

Remus smiled. He had always liked teaching. "No I don't mind."

The twins spoke up as one before anyone could ask what they planning. "We're planning on running our shop and giving Lee a well deserved vacation if he wishes."

"Typical." Snape muttered.

The group spent a couple of hours answering questions and asking some of their own. In the end it was decided to have harry, Neville, and Luna resorted.

Neville went first. "Slythin-Puff!" The hat shouted.

Luna was next. It took a little longer, and it was obvious the two were having a mini debate about something. In the end the hat made up it's mind. "Slythin-Claw!"

The teachers had been surprised when the hat had seemed to be calling out two names. The hat held off an explanation saying, "I wish to finish the resorting before I answer any questions."

So, Harry put the hat on.

_Well, well. It has been a while Mr. Potter. A summoner now are you? I see you found them all._

_Yes, I have. How have you been?_

_Oh, good. Bored until now. I had a difficult time sorting your Guardians as you could tell. No doubt you will be just as difficult._

_Thanks, I guess. However, this time I won't argue with you as I did back then, if that makes you feel better?_

_To tell the truth, I like when a student argues with me and chooses their own house. Whether they realize that is what they are doing or not. It makes things, in general, more interesting._

_Really?_

_Yes. Now, where to put you? You could still do well in Slytherin, or Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would benefit you as well._

_I guess Slyhterin would be fine but I still miss being in Gryffindor._

_Even after what happened? I'm not sure I could be like that if I were you. Very well. Better be-_

"Slythin-dor!"

Harry removed the hat and handed him back to the Headmaster.

"Now will you explain?" The Headmaster questioned.

The hat nodded as well as it could while being held. "It means that the three of them are mainly under Slytherin. However, they also belong to the other house called out. Points can be rewarded and taken from both houses evenly. However, points can not be awarded or taken unless it is from both houses. They will be staying in the Slytherin dorms and will wear both house crests on their robes. The colors they wear are up to them."

Snape snorted, but kept his thoughts to himself.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

That's it for now. Next part will begin with Part Four: Halloween. It will also contain up to Part six and may contain the last part. There will only be seven parts for this story total.

Should I continue?

Oh, I am working on A Fool's love, but I'm currently not inspired to write anything for it, so I apologize.

I'll introduce three more summons next time if I continue. I happen to like this story, but I don't know if anyone else does. Shrugs. Sadly, this was the easiest thing for me to write other than If I Only Could.

Anyways, R&R please. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy X! Good, now that's settle. I do own Anan, and Maharani and any other summon mentioned in this chapter.

Summary: Harry runs to the Secret Chamber of Salazar's after the incident at the MOM in fifth year. With Sirius's death and the betrayal of certain Gryffindors, Harry finds himself following the spirit of Padfoot and praying to a strange statue that had been hidden for a long time. Turns out, Harry is a summoner.

Doesn't have much to do with FFX at first but I have four stories figured out for this. I believe these will be the only four stories I will do for it.

First Story: Summoner's Awakening- Takes place in HP world and will be two-three chapters.

Second Story: Summoner's Wish- Takes place in Zanarkand and will be two chapters.

Third Story: Summoner's Heart- Takes place in Spira. I am unsure how many chapter this is going to be.

Fourth Story: Summoner's Faith- Takes place in 2 yrs. after Sin is defeated. (Basically FFX-2)

Pairings: Neville/Luna Fred/George (for now, will change) Harry:none (Will change) Remus:none (Will change)

Warnings: Slash when I get to it, will be light for now. Incest, again will be light. Since I have decided to continue... well character death, and whatever else I forget. Blood, gore maybe. I have a feeling I'm going to end up rating this M. Oh, well.

Languages: Parseltongue- _"ssblahss"_

_**"Summons talking to/with their summoner"**_

_Hat talking with Harry_

Harry's looks at beginning of story: Shoulder length black hair, glasses, bright green eyes, light tanned skin. 15 yrs old. Baggy clothes. Petite. 5'4". Malnourishment and all that jazz played a factor in his height.

Harry's looks later on: Long black hair past waist, usually braided or pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck. 17 yrs old. Bright green eyes had darken to bottle green. Soft, pale skin. 5'6". Still small for his age and probably won't gain anymore height. He wears clothes that fit him now due to his Guardians taking him shopping.

Anan: Based on an African trickster god in the form of a spider. Wings resembling spiderwebs. Hands become pointed claws near the fingers. Long black hair pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck. Light hazel eyes. Medium bronze skin. The first. Personality I'll leave for you to discover. Smiles. a blood-red and silver summon circle appears when he is being summoned. Partial to fire abilities.

Maharani: long curly black hair reaching below waist, sea-blue eyes, and pale skin. Rune atoos exist encircling her neck, wrists, ankles. She is a hunter who uses dark magic. Loosely based on Diana, goddess of the moon and hunt. The second. Views Harry as a little brother, so is very protective when it comes to him. A white and black summon circle appears when she is being summoned.

Side Note: A chimera is mentioned in this chapter. I'm being completely lazy and am not describing it later, so here it is. It's the typical lion and goat head with a lion's body and a snake for a tail variety. If I got that wrong, then I apologize.

AAL: Right, well I decide to continue this. It really won't leave me alone. Stupid ideas that sneak up on you, besides I would hate to disappoint those who are reading this. Especially if they enjoy it.

I said I would be introducing three new summons, and I shall. I'll leave them as a surprise and their notes shall be found after I feel I have completed this part of the story.

Hey, if anyone thinks they can offer inspiration for my other stories please do! I hate leaving my stories incomplete.

Okay enough. On with the story.

Title: Summoner's Awakening

Part Four: Halloween

Harry and his Guardians dreaded this holiday. Something always seem to occur, even when they hadn't been at Hogwarts. Harry remembered to well what had happen.

::Flashback::

"So did the summon agree to join with you?" Luna asked, not really concerned. So far the previous five had taken a liking to Harry right away it seemed.

Harry grinned. "Yes."

Anan appeared. _**"I still don't approve. Why did we have to find him?"**_

Luna smirked at the summon, even though she couldn't talk to them she knew Anan had been against getting this summon, though his unease when Maharani joined had been greater.

Anan glared at her with his light hazel eyes.

Harry decided that it was wisest to ignore them. "Where are Fred and George?"

"They said they felt something was amiss and went to check it out. Moony went with them." Neville informed him, alert as well.

Loud bangs could be heard coming from their right. Turning the three could only stare at first. The twins and Moony were running very fast, and behind them seem to be some demons that they had snuck past to get to the summon.

"Run!" Moony called out.

Anan faded away as Luna, Neville, and Harry followed the suggestion.

They ran as fast as they could, Remus lagging slightly to make sure that the others didn't fall behind.

All of a sudden Harry tripped over an overgrown root. (They were in a forest.) Remus stopped. "Come on Harry! We have to keep moving!" Remus bent down to help Harry up, but he was swatted away by one of the demons.

Harry was surrounded, and his guardians were having a hard time getting to him. Harry pulled out his staff and prayed, hoping one of the summons would be quick enough.

A purple and light grey summoning circle appeared. A huge light formed and a scene of a rocky alcove appeared off in the distance, as well as seemingly being near. They heard a loud screech echo. A powerful blast of what seemed to be wind shot something into the air. Huge pale white wings spread out revealing a black head and tail feathers, a soft grey breast, and a sharp yellow beak. However the odd thing about this creature was that it seemed to have no feet.

It let out another powerful screech. Pulling it's wings back, it sent forth a gust of wind to knock the demons away from the summoner and his guardians. Harry watched in awe of the beautiful bird. "Revohn." Harry whispered.

Revohn's wings brought him to Harry's side in a blink of an eye. Soon the demons had been defeated by the summon with ease. The summon bowed it's head slightly, before disappearing. Soft feathers of white, grey and black gently falling down before disappearing.

"Well, that was cool." The twins stated.

Harry grinned, nodding in agreement.

Luna laughed. "I just realized that today is Halloween."

Harry and Neville groaned. The twins laughed as well. Remus just smiled in amusement.

::End of Flashback::

Harry grimaced at the memory. However, there was more chances for something terrible to happen here. For, Albus had decided to through a Halloween Ball. Harry would attend, but only because he had promised Draco he would.

The Slytherins had taken it very well when they discovered that Harry, Neville, and Luna were now part of their house as well as part of whatever house the Sorting Hat had mentioned. In fact, Draco had accepted them into his group of friends.

Apparently Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and a few other Slytherins didn't want to be Death Eaters like their parents were.

Harry shook his head and focused on getting his costume right. Pansy would make a huge fuss if it wasn't.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Pansy pounced on Harry, followed by Luna when he entered the common room. The two forced him to turn around and inspected his costume from nearly every angle that they could.

Harry wore a light grey vest over a black gypsy shirt, black pants tucked into blacker boots. Over it all he wore a white robe with light grey wings based off of Anan's magically attached. Hir hair had been straightened and left to hang loosely about his form. A black crown adorned his forhead, and a emerald gem had been imbedded into the crown along with ghostly wisps of protective runes. He also carried his staff as part of the costume.

"So, what is he exactly?" Draco asked the two girls. Draco had gone for Pansy's idea of a royal court, and so dressed as a regal king with Pansy as his queen.

Pansy grinned at Draco. "Why, our son! The prince of course!"

"Of course." Draco echoed slightly surprised, but not really. He should have known Pansy's mothering of Harry would encourage her to do something like this.

Luna and Neville grinned when Harry rolled his eyes at Pansy's declaration. "Really? I suppose I should refer to you as Mother tonight then, and refer to Draco as Father?"

Pansy's face lit up at the thought. "Of course you are."

Harry turned to Neville and Luna. "What are you two then?"

"We're your own personal court." Luna asnwered.

"Then who's going to be my bodyguards?"

"The twins. Albus said they could attend. They chose that themelves, but said they were going to dress as Jokers so no one would realize what their true purpose was." Neville informed him.

Harry and the others thought of how the twins would look before shaking the images out of their heads.

Blaise slung an arm around Harry's shoulder, also dressed as royalty. "I'm supposedly your escort for the night. Pansy's orders."

"Remus will be you personal tutor." Draco stated. "He will meet us in the Great Hall and join us there. Uncle Sev might join us as well once we have a table."

Harry sighed. "So, are we ready then?"

"Of course!" Pansy answered.

With that the group walked out of the Slytherin common room and towards the Great Hall.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Harry sighed. He had known that Halloween was the worst time to have a ball, even if said ball was at Hogwarts.

A chimera somehow managed to get into the school and attacked.

Harry's Guardian's as well as the teachers were trying to keep everyone else safe. Haarry caught Remus's eyes and nodded. Remus grinned.

Harry placed his staff in front of him and pointed it at the chimera before spinning the staff around him. The staff was then raised and brought down swiftly. A forest green and earth brown summoning circle appeared.

Soft light spread out from the circle. A seed seemingly dropped from no where into the light. Dirt was revealed as the seed began to sprout at an alarming rate. As it continued growing it turned into a small, thin tree. An arm reached out and placed it's palm against the bark and tried pushing forward. Not succeeding, Harry grasped the arm with his hands and pulled. A wood sprite appeared, trapped to the tree. One arm free and both legs disappearing into the tree.

A smile formed on her face as she bowed slightly to Harry. Earth brown eyes then turned to look at the chimera, after taking in the fact that almost everyone in the room was Harry's age or younger. Long dark green tresses hung about her with leaves and flowers intertwined as ornaments.

The chimera let out a roar of challenge and was about to get ready to pounce on several of the children, when a root sprung from the ground in front of it, tossing the chimera towards the sprite. Letting out another roar, the chimera turned to face this new opponent.

The sprite smiled, anger in her eyes at what the chimera had almost succeeded in doing. This summon was very fond of children, and did not like them being threatened by anything.

Harry had learned that before the spirit, who made up this summon when they had died, was forced to watch as her own children had died before her unable to do anything. She had sworn that if given the chance, she would never allow that to happen again. Thus, her will turned her into a summon.

The chimera growled and crouched into a hunting position.

The sprite thought nothing of this. She raised her hand, A soft green light formed around her and the tree she inhabited. Roots sprung from the ground and pinned the chimera where it was. With her one hand she pulled herself free from the tree. She quickly planted several seeds in a small circle around the chimera before willingly binding herself back to her tree. Closing her eyes she forced the seeds to grow healthy and strong. Then, reaching out her arms, both free, she spread them far apart before slamming her hands together. The trees moved futher apart before being slammed into each other right where the chimera had been.

The sprite and her trees disappeared taking the chimera with her.

Harry smiled fondly as a small blossom fell from the sky and landed in his palm. "Thanks Era." He muttered, before allowing himself to relax.

Remus was the first to reach Harry. He picked Harry up and began to leave the Great Hall, Harry's other Guardians following when Albus asked them if Harry was alright.

Remus answered. "He'll be fine. You have to understand that Era is one of the more powerful summons he can call upon. There is only one summon more powerful than her, but Harry will not use that summon unless he really needs to. It took a lot out of him. He just needs to rest for a few hours."

The Slytherins followed Harry and his Guardians when they left the Great Hall, the ball a total drag after all that had happened.

Part Five: Christmas

Harry smiled, it was Christmas once more and his favorite holiday of the year.

Currently, Harry was doing some last minute wrapping. He had gotten presents for his Guardians, Draco, Pansy, Theodore Nott, Blaise, Bill, Tonks, Charlie, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Viktor Krum (who he had become good friends with during his pilgrimage when they had come across each other, Viktor had temporarily been one of his Guardians). He had already sent off his presents for Bill, Tonks, Fleur, Gabrielle, Viktor, and Charlie. He had also dropped by the Slytherin dorms to give them their presents. So, he just had to wrap his Guardians' presents.

Since Harry and his Guardians had their own rooms attached to their own common room, some of Harry's summons decided they would stay up and keep him company. Anan, and Maharani being among the main ones.

"_**So, you seem happy."**_ Anan commented with a huff.

Anan had certainly developed a lover attitude when it came to Harry. Harry didn't mind, but he didn't encourage it either. Harry thought of Anan as an older brother, just as Maharani was his older sister. Era was a motherly figure, and Revohn was a best friend.

"_**I happen to enjoy this holiday. Besides, I like showing how much I care for my family through my gifts to them."**_

"_**I'll never understand."**_

Maharani smirked. _**"We don't expect you to, after all you are a bit dense."**_

"_**Hey!"**_

Harry laughed. He truly was happy to know all of the summons that he had met. They were like one big family, even if they hadn't realized it.

"Come. I'm done. I just need to put these under the tree and then we can go to sleep."

Era startled Harry, who had been reaching to pick up the presents, by using her earth magic to place the presents under the Christmas tree for Harry._** "Thanks, but you didn't have to. I could have got it Era."**_

Era smiled._** "I wanted to do it. No thanks is needed."**_

Harry yawned and smiled when he heard Era ordering him to bed. He nodded in agreement, after all he had nothing to worrry about.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Harry bounced onto Remus's bed, knowing that he was perfectly safe from Remus's wolf side. "Remus get up! Get up! It's Christmas!"

Remus grumbled into his pillow before burying his head beneath the blankets. Harry smiled. It was kind of early, being six in the morning. "Fine, but I get to lay with you." Harry stated.

Remus peeked one amber eye out from beneath the blankets to see that Harry was indeed laying down by him. He smiled fondly, pushing the blankets off slightly and pulling his cub closer to him. The two were soon back asleep.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

::A couple of hours later::

Harry smiled, enjoying the scene before him. His Guardians and several of the Slytherins were sitting around the Christmas tree unwrapping presents and swapping stories as well as candies.

Over all, this was how Harry wanted things to be.

He had already opened several of his presents, but he was not in a rush. It was fun watching the others. Already Fred and George had received several threats for the prank gifts they had given everyone. Remus sat by Harry, an arm around his cub.

This was their family, and it always would be their family.

Harry sighed and leaned against Remus, he wondered when he should tell the others that he would be leaving after defeating Voldemort. He wondered who would go with him when the time came.

Part Six: A Serious Talk and the Beginning of the Last Battle

It was now near summer. Near the last week of school. It was almost time for the Last Battle, and Harry knew this.

That was why he was currently standing in the common room that he and his Guardians used, along with said Guardians and their Slytherin friends.

"Hey Harry, why'd you call this meeting?" Draco asked as he leaned back in a chair.

Harry sighed. He turned to his friends with a sad smile on his face. No, not friends. They were his family. "As you all expect the final battle will be upon us soon. However, if I survive this battle I plan on leaving."

"You mean the wizarding world?" Neville inquired. "Live as a muggle?"

Harry shook his head. "Not quite."

"Harry?" A soft voice, Luna.

Harry glanced at her with his bottle green eyes. Luna wouldn't mind. She'd understand.

"I plan to leave this world completely. Both Muggle and Wizarding. I- I love this world but there are so many memories. A lot of them aren't pleasant. I want to go somewhere that'd let me start over."

Fred and George leaned forward, identical expressions on their faces. "How?" "Do you?" "Plan that?"

"The aeons I possess, one of them can grant my wish. They can also take several others with me, but I don't want to take everyone. I'd prefer to leave, well, you Neville and Luna. You guys have your future planned. I shouldn't ruin that."

Luna smiled sadly as well, yes, she knew what he was talking about. She had gotten pregnant two months ago. It was Neville's and as soon as he had found out he had asked her to marry him. She had said yes of course.

"We'll." "Be going." "With you." The twins stated. "Besides, Lee practically owns our joke shop now anyways, since we're never there anymore." They chorused.

Harry nodded before turning to view Remus. Remus smiled as well. "Of course I'll go with you cub."

"What about us Slytherins? Anyone of us?"

Harry shook his head. "This world is going to need you guys. I cannot take anyone with me who wasn't a guardian either, so it wouldn't have truly mattered if I had allowed one of you to come. You still wouldn't be allowed."

"What about you? Why are you and your Guardians allowed?" Pansy asked.

Harry smiled sadly. "We're the last. No matter if we have children, no one else would be able to become a summoner or a guardian. The art will die with us on this world. Already the statues lose the power to anchor the summons' spirits to this world. So, the statues are crumbling slowly apart even as we speak. I'll be the only thing anchoring the summons to this world or any other for that matter."

Pansy frowned, her eyes sad. "Suddenly, I can understand. You don't want all that attention. You don't want the tales warped. This makes me sad. We just got to know you this year. Your our brother. I wish we had time to be with you."

"I agree with Pansy." Blaise stated. "None of us wants to lose you, but we were all raised to be prejudice against others who were in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and so on. Still, until you leave we'll make the most of what we have."

Harry smiled widely. "Thanks. I appreciate all of your support. I trust you all to take care of this world for me."

Everyone agreed.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Harry sat up as the wards around Hogwarts began to fall. It was time.

_**Are you ready?**_ Seven voices asked.

"Yes." Harry replied softly. The time was now. There would be no other chances and Harry knew this.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Harry, his Guardians, most of Slytherins, Ravenclaws Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and teachers that could fight stood behind Harry in front of Hogwarts. Some of the older students and teachers remained inside to defend the younger children. Luna was the only Guardian not standing by him for no one wanted to risk her child. So, she was safely inside the castle and helping to calm the younger students.

No speeches were made. They were not needed.

_**Summon us! **_Five voices commanded.

All at once? Harry inquired.

_**You can do it.**_ Era encouraged. Anan added, _**You're the only one with enough power. The five of us have our own strategy to employ.**_

_**Revohn will attack from the air. **_Maharani picked up. _**Anan and I shall guard you. Era and Fionn will be guarding the castle.**_

How do I summon the five of you at once?

_**Just will it. **_Era stated softly.

Harry nodded his head. He moved away from the entrance of Hogwarts and to the middle of the field. He then focused on his staff. He willed with his entire being to summon the five summons. A soft pale green glow surrounded him. 

Five rune circles surrounded him in a larger circle. Five different scenes merged together as he summoned. Forest, cliff, mountains, caves, and a full moon created the scene. Revohn let out his customary screech as he came to hover in the middle of his circle.

Anan came out of the cave, fire flickering around him as he stepped into his circle. Maharani appeared in a flash of darkness before the full moon glittered behind her.

Fionn raced down the snowy mountains before leaping and with a powerful beat of his wings landed in his circle. Harry helped Era with her tree.

The five summons then went into posititions. Revohn disappeared, hiding from the enemies, who were almost finished breaking the wards. Era planted herself in front of the entrance doors to make sure no one went in that way.

Fionn pranced in front of Era and the doors putting up an ice barrier in front of the doors and behind Era. He then took a stance in front o f Era.

Anan and Maharani took places on either side of Harry, with his Guardians in front or behind Harry.

Yes, they were ready.

The wards fell.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Sorry, but that's where this ends. Wasn't meant to be a cliffy, but…

Anyways. Here's the notes on the three summons introduced in these three parts.

Revohn: Based off of the mythical creature Martlet. A huge bird with a black head and black tail feathers, a grey breast, and the rest is white. It has no feet. It also possesses a sharp yellow beak. It's powers center around wind and light magic/abilities. The Fourth. Revohn's name comes from one of my other stories that I write for fun, so you'll probably never see it in any of my other stories on . Sidenote: Revohn is male. A purple and light grey summon circle appears when he is being summoned.

Fionn: A pegasus. However, not white or black or gold or silver. Fionn is a pale blue color with a cerulean mane and tail. This pegasus has the ability to use water and ice elements with ease. As well as a natural affinity for air. Fionn is male just to be clear o that. The sixth. Yes this is the one that doesn't get along with Anan, reason being, he has fun freezing Anan, who uses fire abilities. So, the two are rivals of a sort. When Fionn is summon a white blue and dark blue rune summoning circle apprears.

Era: Based off of wood sprites, she is the last with a humonoid appearance. Long messy, dark green hair with leaves and flowers attached as ornaments. Earth brown eyes. Light brown skin. She is bound to a tree by one arm and the lower half of her legs. She wears a light tanned tube top under a pale green vest with tattered ends. She also wears a dark green skirt with a slit revealing a soft brown under skirt covering the parts of her legs the are revealed. The Seventh. A forest green and earth brown summon circle appears when she is being summoned.

Tada! Two summons left! Yay! You'll see them in part seven. Smiles.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy X! I also do not own the song(s) used in this part. I'll list the song(s) and artist(s) at the end of this chapter. Wish I did though… Anyways, I do own Maharani, Anan, Fionn, Era, and Revohn. I also own the last two summons mentioned in this chapter.

Summary: Harry runs to the Secret Chamber of Salazar's after the incident at the MOM in fifth year. With Sirius's death and the betrayal of certain Gryffindors, Harry finds himself following the spirit of Padfoot and praying to a strange statue that had been hidden for a long time. Turns out, Harry is a summoner.

Doesn't have much to do with FFX at first but I have four stories figured out for this. I believe these will be the only four stories I will do for it. Though if somone requests a oneshot on the side, I'll consider it. Oneshots are fun!

First Story: Summoner's Awakening- Takes place in HP world and will be two-three chapters.

Second Story: Summoner's Wish- Takes place in Zanarkand and will be two chapters.

Third Story: Summoner's Heart- Takes place in Spira. I am unsure how many chapters this is going to be.

Fourth Story: Summoner's Faith- Takes place in 2 yrs. after Sin is defeated. (Basically FFX-2)

Pairings: Neville/Luna Fred/George (for now, will change) Harry:none (Will change) Remus:none (Will change)

Warnings: Light slash and incest between Fred and George for now. Blood, maybe gore. Character death. Anything else I'm forgetting.

Languages: Parseltongue- _"ssblahss"_

_**"Summons talking to/with their summoner"**_

_Hat talking with Harry_

_Song Lyrics_

**Moony talking to Remus**

**Moony and Remus merged and talking**

Harry's looks at beginning of story: Shoulder length black hair, glasses, bright green eyes, light tanned skin. 15 yrs old. Baggy clothes. Petite. 5'4". Malnourishment and all that jazz played a factor in his height.

Harry's looks later on: Long black hair past waist, usually braided or pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck. 17 yrs old. Bright green eyes had darken to bottle green. Soft, pale skin. 5'6". Still small for his age and probably won't gain anymore height. He wears clothes that fit him now due to his Guardians taking him shopping.

Anan: Based on an African trickster god in the form of a spider. Wings resembling spiderwebs. Hands become pointed claws near the fingers. Long black hair pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck. Light hazel eyes. Medium bronze skin. The first. Personality I'll leave for you to discover. Smiles. a blood-red and silver summon circle appears when he is being summoned. Partial to fire abilities.

Maharani: long curly black hair reaching below waist, sea-blue eyes, and pale skin. Rune tatoos exist encircling her neck, wrists, ankles. She is a hunter who uses dark magic. Loosely based on Diana, goddess of the moon and hunt. The second. Views Harry as a little brother, so is very protective when it comes to him. A white and black summon circle appears when she is being summoned.

Revohn: Based off of the mythical creature Martlet. A huge bird with a black head and black tail feathers, a grey breast, and the rest is white. It has no feet. It also possesses a sharp yellow beak. It's powers center around wind and light magic/abilities. The Fourth. Revohn's name comes from one of my other stories that I write for fun, so you'll probably never see it in any of my other stories on . Sidenote: Revohn is male. A purple and light grey summon circle appears when he is being summoned.

Fionn: A pegasus. However, not white or black or gold or silver. Fionn is a pale blue color with a cerulean mane and tail. This pegasas has the ability to use water and ice elements with ease. As well as a natural affinity for air. Fionn is male just to be clear on that. The sixth. Yes this is the one that doesn't get along with Anan, reason being, he has fun freezing Anan, who uses fire abilities. So, the two are rivals of a sort. When Fionn is summon a white blue and dark blue rune summoning circle apprears.

Era: Based off of wood sprites, she is the last with a humonoid appearance. Long messy, dark green hair with leaves and flowers attached as ornaments. Earth brown eyes. Light brown skin. She is bound to a tree by one arm and the lower half of her legs. She wears a light tanned tube top under a pale green vest with tattered ends. She also wears a dark green skirt with a slit revealing a soft brown under skirt covering the parts of her legs the are revealed. The Seventh. A forest green and earth brown summon circle appears when she is being summoned.

AAL: Um, I edited the second chapter which is why it has been reposted along with this chapter. Let's see… Oh, again, I would gladly welcome some sort of inspiration for my other stories.

Or, better yet, if someone would draw Harry with one of the summons.

Right, enough with this. You're all more interested in the story. So you don't care about my rambling. So on with the story.

Title: Summoner's Awakening

Part Seven:

_I can see  
when you stay low, nothing happens  
Does it feel right? _

Harry took a deep breath. The battle was going to be very destructive, but he would protect Hogwarts with everything he had, and so would others.

_Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind_

Briefly, images flashed in Harry's mind. Cedric's death. His mother's screams and pleading voice. His father shouting for his mother to take him and leave. Sirius falling through the veil.

_I just know there's no escape now  
once it sets it's eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

Without warning, both sides began to attack each other. The Death Eaters only hesitated a second seeing the aeons. However that did nothing to discourage them. After all they had werewolves, vampires, dementors and other dark creatures, who had been suppressed by the ministry, on their side.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground_

Anan blasted at the enemies with fireballs waiting for his power to build up. He grinned when he saw Revohn use gust of wind to keep the enemy back.

This was the most interesting battle any of the aeons had been involved in since what seemed to be an eternity to go. They were in there element.

He allowed a cruel smirk to appear as he sheilded Harry from a curse. He easily dispersed the spell before it even had a chance to hit him. _**"You must get to the wannabe Dark Lord, and you must summon them."**_

"_**I know. Do you see him?"**_

"_**Nope, but I believe the twins have teamed up with Fionn, and Remus seems to have team up with Maharani. Neville seems to be in a bit of trouble. We should help him."**_

Harry nodded in agreement.

"_**Oh, That's interesting." **_Anan stated happily.

Harry glanced at him as they began to make their way towards Neville. _**"What is?"**_

"_**The centaurs are attcking the enemy from behind while the mermaids are rising with bows and arrows. Seems they're determined to defend their homes."**_

Harry smiled, it meant more allies for their side of the war.

_It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world_

Neville knew that he was surrounded, but he knew he could defend himself pretty well. Not only that but he had noticed that Anan and Harry were making there way over as well.

Soon the three were reunited and Harry smiled at Neville before his bottle green eyes widened. Neville turned to see what had caused Harry to be surprised in the middle of battle.

The dementors were fading out of existence in what seemed to be a painful manner. Maharani smirked in triumph, obviously the cause of the dementors' demise.

_I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?_

Neville twirled fast, and spotted Bellatrix Lestrange appraoching Harry and Anan. The two had watched her appraoch, both tense.

"Harry! I can take that vile woman. Go. You have someone else you need to take care of."

Harry nodded in agreement. He ran off in another direction, Anan following.

_Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

"So, wittle Nevvie wants to play." Bellatrix laughed. Insanity glowing in her eyes.

Neville pulled out several of his knives. "Don't mock me Bella. You might just get hurt."

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground_

"This is the end Draco." Lucius Malfoy sneered at his son, who was kneeling in pain.

Draco's warm silver eyes met cold silver eyes. "Wrong Father. We have yet to truly begin."

He saw Harry run past casting a powerful healing spell in his direction. Feeling his wounds fade away, Draco stood up, he was soon joined by Blaise and Pansy.

"What? You three think you can take me on? I'd like to see you try!"

_All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground_

Remus growled as he smelled Fenrir approaching. "Fenrir!"

"Well, well. If it isn't my misguided pup. Don't worry, you'll be mine again."

"Not in this life, and not in any other lives."

Fenrir's dark amber eyes lit up with the thought of a challenge. If he conquered Remus, then Remus would either be forced to join him or his wolf side would kill him.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
_

Fred and George sneered as they faced Percy.

"Figures, you'd be one of them." "Mother will be so sad to know about this."

Percy growled at them. "I will be rid of you two and the others. I will redeem our family name by any means!"

Fred and George stared at each other briefly. They pointed their wands at Percy, shoulder to shoulder. "We will not allow anything to happen to our family!"

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground._

"Voldemort!"

"Ah, Harry Potter. I wondered when you and I would meet in this battle."

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home_

Luna clasped her hands in front of her as she sat surrounded by the younger student and the other teachers. They were all safely hidden within the Room of Requirement. Neville's idea.

_Mornië utúlië (Quenya: Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (Quenya: Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now_

"What do we do?" Someone asked.

"There's not much we can do. We can only hope."

_May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun_

Luna ignored all this. She was not going to listen to those who would only offer hopes and doubts. No, she was going to do what she and several of the others planned to do. They would offer their prayers.

_Mornië utúlië (Quenya: Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way_

Luna closed her light blue eyes. Please, keep them safe. She was unsure to whom she was praying, but she knew that whatever it was, it offered warmth. Please, let them make it through this. Neville, Harry, Fred, George, Remus. My family.

_Mornië alantië (Quenya: Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now_

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

"Come wittle Nevvie. Let's play." Bellatrix grinned insanely even as she fired off a curse in his direction.

In a blur of motion, Neville dodged and threw one of knives at her. "I said not to mock me Bella."

"But it's so fun." Bella commented deflecting the knife with a spell.

Neville refrained from responding.

The two fought, Bella trying to taunt Neville intomaking a mistake but failing. Neville was good with his knives, an expert even, but Bellatrix was powerful in her own right.

She soon had Neville under Crucio. Neville could hear her insane laughter.

"Poor wittle Nevvie, he's going to end up wike his parents."

I can't let her win! Neville thought to himself. I have to get up! I have to avenge my parents! I have to live for Luna and our baby!

Neville glared at her through his pain. He pulled out his deadliest dagger drenched in the worst poison imaginable. Standing, even under the intense pain, Neville smirked at Bellatrix's surprised look.

"No! You will fall to me! I will not fail my Master!" Bellatrix threw another curse at Neville, who managed to push himself out of the way in time even though he was still under the Cruciatius Curse.

He shifted the dagger in his hand. All he had to do was use a small flick of his wrist and Bella would fall.

"Wrong Bella." He threw the dagger.

Bellatrix tried avoiding it, but the dagger grazed her shoulder. An intense pain filled her as it felt like she was melting on the inside with her blood boiling. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No! Milord! Forgive me."

Bellatrix fell to the ground dead.

Neville collapsed as the Cruciatius curse lifted off of him. His muscles relaxing. "Luna." He whispered, as his body twitched.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Fenrir grinned as he choke Remus. "I win pup."

Remus growled and felt Moony growling as well. It wasn't going to end like this. They could still fight.

"**Let us merge. Let us become one."** Moony demanded. **"We must live for our cub! He still needs us."**

Remus closed his eyes in acceptance. A silver glow surrounded him. He could feel himself merging with Moony, becoming one. His fingers became claws. His ears changed into wolf ears, and he could feel himself growing a tail. He could feel his thin, frail body becoming healthier and stronger with lean muscles. His canines lengthened as well.

He grinned at Fenrir's shocked look. **"What's wrong Fenrir? Never seen someone become one with their wolf while in human form?"**

Fenrir growled as his arm was grabbed and he was forced to let go of Remus's neck.

"I will not lose, even if you are one with the wolf!"

"**We can not afford to lose to you, and so we will win!"**

"Doubtful." Fenrir shifted easily to his wolf form even if it wasn't the full moon.

The two tackled each other.

They were evenly matched in these forms.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Lucius smirked, amused that his own son and two other Slytherins would stand against him.

Pansy panted harshly. She had lost her wand at some point, however,she would not give up. Blaise had lost his wand as well, but not before conjuring himself a rapier. Draco had conjured himself a chain with a sickle on the end.

"Pansy!"

Pansy caught Draco's wand and conjured herself several daggers, before stowing the wand and a couple of daggers away, hidden in her clothes and such. Two daggers remained, one clutched in each hand.

Lucius conjured himself a rapier as well, but he held onto his wand. After all, they still had a wand.

Blaise made the first move, only to be blocked by Lucius' own rapier. He jumped away, giving room for Pansy to strike. Lucius easily countered her as well.

He snorted in amusement. "Is this all? Quite pathetic." Lucius ducked the sickle aimed for his head, allowing the chain to wrap around his rapier in order to trap is son's weapon.

With a flick of his wand arm, Lucius nulled the spell Pansy had shot at him before blasting Blaise away from him. Draco pulled on his chain, catching his father off guard slightly and freeing his own weapon. Unfortunately he had not managed to disarm Lucius.

"Not quite all, father. After all, this battle isn't over until you have fallen."

Lucius smirked. "Come then."

All three Slytherins moved at the same time to attack the older Slytherin. They would not allow Lucius to live, because all three knew that if he did, then the war would not be over for quite sometime.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Percy threw several black fire balls at his younger brothers that he had conjured with his own wand.

Fionn galloped in front of the twins and let out a small sound of determination. A huge ice barrier formed, before shattering from the impact of the black fire, taking said black fire with it.

Fred and George rushed past the pegasus, both already casting spells even as Percy continued his attack. Fionn returned to defending Hogwarts, seeing the twins were no longer in need his help.

George sent a light blue ball of energy at Percy while Fred sent a pale green ball of energy. Percy dodged both, retaliating with a wave of dark grey.

The twins rolled out of the way. All three ignored the other fights taking place around them. Each concentrating on taking down their opponent(s).

Fred fired off some spells to distract Percy. Prank spells mainly. George decided to build up a single spell before firing it off. Percy managed to evade most of the prank spells as well as casting a sheild spell.

Percy then shot of a dark spell towards Fred, determined to take him out. The spell formed a silver-black disk.

"Fred!" George called out in warning.

Fred immediately shot off a counter spell. A white-blue disk came out of his wand. The two disks collided and it was now a battle of wills. George seeing this decided that he had to cancel out both spells, even though it would cause a small explosion.

He fired off his own spell. A pale gold disk flew towards the other two. Fred found himself defended by a barricade of ice, while George found himself defended by a barricade of plants. Percy barely got up a shield in time and suffered some damage. His one arm was now useless, seeing as he could barely move it.

Percy clutched his wand tightly. He was not going to lose! Not to them! Never to them!

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

"So, Harry Potter, we meet in battle for the last time."

"Of course, we do. This war has gone on to long, Tom."

Voldemort sneered at the use of his old name, but didn't react otherwise. "Let's get this over with boy."

Harry nodded. He twirled his staff, summoning once more.

This time the summoning circle was cerulean and slate blue in color. A thick fog surrounded Voldemort, Harry, and a small area encircling them. A full moon shone down on them, making the fog look more eerie than it was. The full moon was eclipsed briefly and wolves could be heard howling. A wind blew softly. A shadowed form began to rise from the shadows as the eclipse began to fade away. A huge grey wolf stood in front of Harry while spirits of other wolves played in the breeze around him.

Voldemort blinked in surprise. "A dire wolf."

"Not quite, but they are loosely related I guess you could say. Meet Raithe."

Raithe eyed Voldemort with silver-gold eyes. It was rare that he was summoned, but he could see why he was needed this time.

Voldemort threw a spell. It was dispersed easily by a hastily erected shield. Raithe's lips pulled back in a snarl. _**Pathetic.**_ Raithe thought towards Harry.

Harry snickered. Raithe sounded so disappointed with that fact. _**Of course.**_

"Impressive boy. Never would have guessed you would have this type of power."

Harry tilted his head slightly, but did not comment. Raithe's hackles rose slightly. "Go Raithe!"

Raithe let out a peircing howl before unleashing his overdrive. Raithe turned transparent while he gathered energy. Several wolf spirits took shape behind him. The wolf spirits charged towards Voldemort, Raithe following. They were about to jump to attack at different times when they were each met by spiritual snakes. Raithe was pushed back by a powerful shield.

Raithe growled as his overdrive had been interrupted.

Harry blinked in shock. The shield was visible and glowed a pale green. It resembled the glyphs that had been all over the temples when he had gone on his pilgrimage.

A beautiful female stood in front of Voldemort. She had pale, translucent skin. Her eyes were a deep blue and glittered dangerously. She smiled in a smug way revealing small fangs. She wore scant clothing that were a dark forest green in color and also glittered somewhat in the flashing lights of the battle around them. Her hair was pulled into several braids and seemed to be pinned to sit on her head as a crown.

"A summon? How?" Harry asked.

Voldemort smirked. "I am a genius Potter."

--Flashbnack—

Voldemort was researching for a way to defeat that Potter brat in his library. However, he had not slept well for days. Thus as he was trying to read the book he was currently holding (which had been in parseltongue) he spoke aloud, mumbling slightly. The words came out wrong.

A strange burgandy and jade circle appeared around him. Next thing Voldemort could truly remember was a strange female assessing him. She smirked and seemed to have decided to stay.

--End of flashback—

Voldemort was secretly glad that the female before him had accidently been called into this world.

"Raithe."

Raithe nodded and gave a wolf grin, teeth showing and all. This battle just got more interesting. _**"I thought you had been banished from this plain, Devira."**_

Devira's eyes glittered in malicious pleasure. _**"Not banished, sealed away. He released me, and I happen to like his ideas." **_Devira gestured towards Voldemort.

"_**You're using him! You like the idea of destroying things!"**_ Raithe snarled.

A sinister smirk appeared on Devira's face, eyes mocking. _**"Not quite true. I also want to recreate this world and see what happens. Then, once I'm bored I'll destroy the world again and recreate it."**_

Raithe hackles rose slightly and the wolf spirits standing in attack mode ready to follow their alpha.

Harry clenched his staff, his posture showing his unease at the thought of what the other summon wished to do. _**"Raithe."**_

Raithe charged at Devira the wolf spirits following.

Devira frowned. She could not use the spell again, at least not right now. Instead she quickly decided it would be best to boost her abilities until her limit was reached.

"Raithe, be careful." Harry whispered, for he knew that the lady, Devira, was dangerous. He also knew that every summon had their limits.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

The twins stared at their fallen brother. His one arm was blue. His hair was singed slightly. Neck twisted at an awkward angle. Blood trailing from his mouth, staining the ground, covering his chest. One of his legs had been torned in a backlash of magic.

They had not meant to kill him. They had never meant to make him feel as if he wasn't wanted in the family. All they wanted was for their brother to come back. They wanted him to play with them. Now, glazed blue eyes watched them unseeing, unforgiving.

Fred was clutching his left arm. It had been injured but he had still used it until he felt it being pulled out of the socket. George collapsed after Percy had fallen, his injured legs no longer able to support his weight now that their battle was over.

They would stay there for a few more minutes and grieve for Percy, for who he once was, could have been, and for what he had become, before making their way to Harry. They would stay ther until Harry needed them. A coffin of ice and vines formed, shielding Percy from anything that could destroy his body.

Fionn and Era watched sadly as the twins mourned, knowing they could do nothing else at the moment, for they still had the castle to defend.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Remus stood, staring down at the lifeless body of the one who had turned him. Moony had ripped Fenrir's head off, using the last of his energy before allowing Remus to have full control of his body. Remus tiredly set the Fenrir's body on fire before turning around and searching for his cub.

He spotted his cub fighting Voldemort, and began to carefully make his way towards Harry, avoiding being hit or getting involved in other battles.

He could sense that his cub would soon need him.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Neville opened his eyes, exhausted and still feeling aftershocks form the crucio Bellatrix had used on him. He forced himself to stand. Harry was calling for him, even though Harry didn't realise it.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Pansy and Blaise stood on either side of Draco. The three watched Lucius, who was slowly dying, body pinned to the ground by daggers into a sitting position, a sword pushed through his back also pinning him to the ground.

Lucius smirked at them, even though he knew he was dying. "Slytherins until the end. I'm proud of you my son." His silver eyes faded to a dull gray.

Draco turned around.

"Draco?" Pansy called softly.

He clutched the chained sickle with his hand. He glanced back at his two friends. "Come. We need to get there soon. Harry needs us to take Luna's place. We'll have time to mourn later."

Blaise and Pansy nodded in agreement.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

"Raithe!" Harry shouted, as Raithe vanished after Devira had used her own overdrive on the huge wolf summon.

Harry clutched his staff in a determined grip.

"_**Poor little boy. You don't have enough power to summon her."**_

"_**I will summon her because I have no choice if I want this battle to end for good."**_ Harry shouted.

He closed his eyes, focusing all his energy into his one hope to defeat Voldemort. He ignored devira's mocking laughter.

The twins were the first to arrive, they linked their hands facing Harry, ready to offer their help. Remus and Neville joined next, soon followed by Pansy, Blaise, and Draco who had decided to fill in Luna's place.

It was time for them to lend aid to summon the one who could end this all.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Luna's eyes opened, it would not be enough. Harry needed more power. She had to help, but how?

She looked around to see others praying. That's it! She had to get everyone to concentrate on Harry! She clasped her hands in front of her, she needed them to focus on her and she would focus on Harry.

"Think Luna…" She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and began to sing softly. Hoping everyone would catch on because there was no time to inform them.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Harry concentrated hard with the last of his power to summon his last and most powerful aeon. He could see the summoning circle faintly. He didn't have enough power. He smiled, 'I guess I will really die with this summon.'

Suddenly he felt the twins adding what power they could to his, and the circle stopped flickering in and out. Neville and Remus added their own strength to his power. The circle glowed dully.

Harry was surprised to feel Pansy, Draco, and Blaise add their power as well to try and make up for Luna. The circle glowed brightly, but it still wasn't enough.

He panted with the effort that he was putting into the summon. _**"Please! We need your help!" **_He felt the summon trying to reach out for him, but there still was not enough power without him sacrificing his life.

Suddenly he felt a faint power offering to help. 'Luna.' He thought absentmindedly accepting her offer. He could hear her singing in his mind.

_Where are the heroes_

_In my time of need?_

_Is my cry not loud enough_

_Or have they all gone numb?_

Luna. Harry thought, a small smile on his face. He could feel the last of his guardians offering some of her energy. His eyes widened in shock as more voices beagn to join in.

_They just tend to stand_

_Out of the rain_

_Thinking but not acting_

_That they're not to blame_

Harry could feel more energy surrounding him. Devira seemed to be shocked by what she was witnessing. _**"No. I won't let you summon her!"**_

Devira began gathering energy to perform her limit break once more. Dark Green and black energy began to surround her palms.

_Falling and crawling_

_A fight to stand up_

_Memory still haunts me_

_In the dead of night_

Harry could feel the summon and his magic now entertwining. He closed his eyes in concentration, as he began the summoning ritual. Silver and black swirls surrounding him as a pure gold circle drew itself beneath his feet spreading outwards.

_Over and over, I felt so small_

_But one day I'll be stronger_

_And you better watch out_

_I will overcome, your violence their silence_

_Although it can't be undone_

_I will overcome, knowing I'm not the only one_

_I will overcome, it's the only way to carry on_

The sky darkened within the circle, covered by storm clouds. A bright flash of light revealed pitch black wings flapping lazily.

_Where are the saviors?_

_Afraid of the toll_

_Sorry, do my nine inch nails_

_Slash your soul_

_Such heroes_

_Throwing stones_

_Straight at the one _

_Who is standing alone_

Bright blue-green eyes swirling with pearlly white spheres opened slowly as Devira unleashed her limit break.

Devira charged forward, the green and black energy twisting out of her hands and billowing behind her.

_Twisting and turning_

_It's always the same_

_Truth is never honest_

_When you're to blame_

_Pushing and pulling_

_Never give in, one day I wish_

_You'll see you're not so beautiful within_

Devira leaped in front of Harry, and into the summoning circle. She threw her hands back, forcing the energy to fan out behind her, looming like a cobra ready to strike out at it's prey. She then brought her arms forward, the energy reared back before rushing forward, only to be thrown back at it's owner.

In front of Harry, floating lazily, was a small child with blond hair and black feathered wings. The child grinned impishly at Devira, blue-green eyes sparkling with amusement. She wore a light blue dress, which fanned out and gently curled several inches where her feet should be. In her hands was a small globe made of unknown materials, swirling with golden energy.

"_**No! He wasn't suppose to summon you. No one was ever suppose to summon you!"**_ Devira stamped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

The little girl's blue-green eyes softened, and glanced at Harry. He nodded in agreement, they would free Devira and destroy Voldemort at the same time.

_I will overcome, our violence your silence_

_Although it can't be undone_

_I will overcome, knowing that I'm not the only one_

_I will overcome, it's the only way to carry on_

The small girl turned and faced harry fully, releasing the golden orb between them. _**"Ready Harry?"**_

"_**Of course, Valkyrie." **_Harry answered.

The two connected their hands together and began to focus. Both Devira, and Voldemort found themselves trapped in runic circles of pure ivory white light.

Another circle surrounded Harry, as some smaller ones were sent out to surround his guardians, even Luna and her temporary replacements.

Suddenly, the whole sky lightened up to a beautiful light blue as silver streaks of power began to gather in the orb btween Harry and Valkyrie.

The silver light suddenly flashed brightly.

_Run and run_

_Run and run_

_I will overcome, their vilonce your silence_

_Although it can't be undone_

_I will overcome, knowing that I'm not the only one_

_I will overcome, it's the only way to carry on_

Luna opened her eyes and smiled. "Goodbye Harry. Take care of Remus, and the twins." She whispered to herself, ignoring the tears falling down her face.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

So, that's the end of A Summoner's Awakening. Keep an eye out for A Summoner's Wish. This is probably the longest chapter that I have done put together so far, actually I know it is.

Okay. Here's a list of the three summons introduced in this chapter.

Raithe: He is a huge grey wolf loosely based on dire wolves. Mainly the legend aspect of the dire wolves, which was very difficult to find anything relatively interesting because dire wolves are not mention when you look up myths on them… Went to like five different webpages, looked through every book on mythical creatures I have or even books on legends, so if anyone can recommend some better source for this stuff, please let me know. Anyways, the spirits of other wolves float around Raithe playing, waiting for his orders. Raithe's power is more on a spiritual level as well as related to death (but not much). He is a very dedicated warrior. When summoned his rune circle colors arecerulean and slate blue. He is the fifth.

Devira: Pale, translucent skin. Eyes a deep blue that glitter dangerously. Small fangs. She wore scant clothing that were a dark forest green in color and also glittered somewhat in the flashing lights of the battle around them. Her hair was pulled into several braids and seemed to be pinned to sit on her head as a crown. She is sort based of a snake, but she has no real inspriation. Her rune circle colors are burgandy and jade. She is the forbidden summon who can rival Raithe and the third summon. She was sealed away because she wanted to destroy the world around her, recreate the world, destroy it again, and so on. She wanted to see the results of different worlds. Devira was most likely a psychotic scientific woman before she decided to become a summon. No one is quite sure why she was granted the oppurtunity, because she never does anything unless it gives her a chance to destroy and recreate things. She was originally the third summon, but the eigth took her place when she had been sealed away.

Valkyrie: A small child like being with pale skin, blond hair, and blue-green eyes. She also has black feathered wings, and her focus is a globe/orb of sorts swirling with gold energy. She is the most powerful of all the summons. She is sort of based off of the myth of the Valkyries, which I thought her name was a good hint of. Her summoning circle is golden with silver and black swirls of energy flickering about. She is the third, and comes before Era, which is why she has a humanoid appearance. Not much else to say about her, but I might add on later. I think she's pretty self explanatory.

A list of songs that was used in this chapter:

By Within Temptation:

Stand My Ground

Overcome

Hayley Westerna:

May It Be (LotR song just different artist)

Now, I leave you with that. Happy holidays!

R&R please.


End file.
